The Final Decision
by toliveanotherlife
Summary: "Are you serious? Is...is this real?" Merlin's voice wavered, tears threatening to spill over onto his fair cheeks. Arthur grinned wide as he stepped towards Merlin, grabbing his shoulders in a strong grip. "Yes, Merlin, yes, you're free. You'll never have to hide again." Arthur has called an impromptu meeting of the Round Table, what could he possibly want?


**So I was in the shower when this plot bunny just attacked me. I know it's not very original, but I wrote it anyways (is it still a plot bunny if it's not original?) This is only a short one-shot, but I hope you still enjoy it! Please review when you're done! It's extremely helpful and encouraging. Now read on!**

King Arthur stood in front of his knights, hands clasped behind his back. He had called an early morning, impromptu Round Table meeting, and the knights were staring at him expectantly, all bleary eyes and tousled hair.

The reason for this sudden council had to do with a decision regarding a certain warlock and his unusual "abilities". Arthur had found out, quite by accident, several months ago. He had walked into his chambers one morning to the bed making itself, the tub filling on it's own, and Merlin at the table clearing away the dishes from that morning's breakfast. After quite a bit of stammering on Merlin's part, and yelling from Arthur, the two had parted on uncertain terms. For two weeks the King had tried his best to avoid, ignore (and glare at, when neither of the two were an option) Merlin as much as was humanely possible. However, during that time he couldn't help but question his manservant's reasons for going behind his back. Sure, he had understood the danger, and the need for secrecy, but secrecy from _him_? In the end, it had been curiosity that had finally driven Arthur to knock on Gaius' door and ask to speak to his ward. After a tense explanation of how his magic had come to be, and a very lengthy conversation detailing what exactly Merlin had done for the King, Arthur had been sure of where Merlin's loyalties, and his friendship, lay. As Arthur had stood to leave, Merlin had stopped him, asking him not to tell anyone else, at least for the time being. Arthur had given his word and left his friend to retire for the evening.

In the months that followed, Arthur had gained a new perspective on magic. Merlin showed him a side to the art that he had never known possible, teaching him that it was the user, not the weapon, that dictated it's uses. With this in mind, Arthur had meditated and deliberated back and forth over Camelot's policy towards the Old Religion and it's followers. Without Merlin knowing, Arthur finally come to a decision. That night, as Merlin had readied him for bed, Arthur had asked him about whether or not he was ready to divulge his secret to Guinevere, or possibly the knights. Merlin had thought about it a moment then nodded his head, agreeing that it was probably about time that they knew. With that he wished his King a good night, and Arthur climbed into the bed next to a deep sleeping Gwen, smiling to himself and resolving to call a meeting the next morning.

Which was how Arthur came to be standing in front of his knights, Gwen sitting at his right, Merlin standing behind him, with his hands clasped tightly behind his back and a solemn expression on his face. Arthur took a deep breath, stealing himself for the words about to leave his lips and change everything, hopefully for the better.

"I'm lifting the ban on magic."

His tone was one of command, not allowing any argument or question. A collective gasp rose up from around the table, the knights murmuring to one another at the unexpected announcement. He felt Gwen put a hand on his arm and turned to see her eying him questionably, her head cocked to the side.

For a moment there was silence as the knights' murmurs faded, then a dull thud sounded from behind Arthur. He turned to see Merlin kneeling on the ground, face pale and glassy eyes wide open, staring straight forward. Arthur gave a low chuckle at the effect his proclamation had had on his friend.

"Sire," said Leon tentatively, "why the sudden change of heart?"

Arthur turned back to the table, first looking at Leon, then turning to meet the eyes of each night before answering the question.

"This decision is not sudden in the slightest. I have been contemplating our policy on magic for quite a while now, and have finally come to my conclusion. As for the change of heart, there is one among us who I owe a great deal to. A loyal and true friend who I feel needs to be repaid for all his efforts. This change is only a slight portion of the requital he deserves."

At Arthur's statement the knights began to murmur again, speculating about the identity of person whom Arthur spoke of. However, they were quickly silenced when a hoarse voice spoke up from behind Arthur's chair.

"A-Arthur...?"

Everyone watched as Merlin clumsily got to his feet, their eyes taking in his pale demeanor and shaking hands.

"Are you serious? Is...is this real?" Merlin's voice wavered, tears threatening to spill over onto his fair cheeks.

Arthur grinned wide as he stepped towards Merlin, grabbing his shoulders in a strong grip and giving them a small shake.

"Yes, Merlin, yes, you're free. You and your kin will be persecuted no more. You'll never have to hide again."

Once again, a gasp came from the knight's gathered round the table as they came to the realization that Merlin was the one Arthur had been speaking about. The one who needed repayment for all his deeds. As they watched, the King pulled his manservant into an embrace, and Merlin's shoulders began to shake, his broken sobs echoing around the hall. After several minutes, Merlin pulled away and wiped his wet cheeks with the heel of his hand.

"Thank you, Arthur," said Merlin. "It's all I've ever wanted, all I've ever dreamed. To not have to hide...to truly be myself...without the fear of the ax hanging over my head. You can never know the extent of what you have done today, what this means for me."

Arthur's grin widened and, clapping his friend on the back, he said "Now I said that this is only a portion of the recompense you deserve. But I think the rest can be paid by appointing you as Court Sorcerer and First Advisor to the crown. How does that sound, my friend?"

Merlin's eyes grew round as saucers, his jaw dropping till his expression was almost comical. Arthur chuckled, as did the rest of those gathered at the table, the initial shock of their revelation wearing off.

All of a sudden Gwain stood, scraping back his chair. "I think this momentous occasion deserves a toast, or at least breakfast, to consummate Merlin's new found freedom and position. Any takers?"

The table erupted in shouted agreements, and so Arthur called for their breakfasts to be sent up, along with some good cider. They spent the remainder of the morning and well into the afternoon asking Merlin and Arthur questions, and Merlin recounting all the tales of his adventures since arriving in Camelot. Arthur saw the joy that his decision had caused to appear on his friend's face, and was extremely excited, and only a little dubious, to see what the new age of magic would bring.

**Did you guys like it? Was it too happy? Did it escalate too quickly? Let me know! Click that button right down there, below this note, and give me your opinion! That's how I get better. Constructive criticism is very welcome, so deal it out. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
